Avoir une âme
by lamebrise83
Summary: Attention risque de spoil ! Réflexion & confession du héros de la tragédie de Sabrier, à son aimée. Le résumé n'est pas terrible, je sais mais ne vous y fiez pas. *regard larmoyant*


Bonjour/bonsoir alors comme je m'ennuyais cet été.

J'ai pensé à cet os, qui je l'espère comblera vos attentes ! ;) Voilà alors je tiens à préciser, que ceux qui n'ont pas lu les scan jusqu'à la vérité sur l'histoire de Sabrier seront fortement spoiler. Donc si vous n'aimez pas le spoil ne lisez pas. Alors vu que Pandora Hearts est un univers assez sombre et que cet os l'est tout autant le rating sera K+ :) Disclamer: Pandora Hearts ne m'appartient pas, il appartient à Jun Mochizuki. Je m'excuse pour les fautes d'orthographe que je vais sûrement faire n'hésitez pas à me corriger et donner votre avis ;) Je pense que ce sera tout sur ce bonne lecture ;)

-Lacie...j'aurais tant de choses à te demander; mais malheureusement tu n'es plus là pour me répondre...

Toi la première personne, qui a pu réussir à m'arracher ne serait-ce qu'un simple sourire...

Ce jour-là quand tu m'as trouvé en train de faire la manche..qui aurait pu croire que ce jour-là aux allures banals serait sûrement un des plus beaux de mon existence..

Ce jour-là, tu m'as comme hypnotisé non seulement par ta beauté digne d'Aphrodite, mais aussi par cette aura oppressante que tu dégageais.

Un bel oiseau qui pour trouver sa liberté est sorti de sa cage doré; mais qui malheureusement et il le sait il ne tardera pas à se faire réenfermer.

Mon aimée, pourquoi ce destin est-il si cruel?

Pourquoi le récital de la Faucheuse s'est-il mit en place?

Laissant derrière lui tristesse, sanglot,haine...

Tout ceci pour créer un sacrilège.

Qui apporte alors la tragédie, à son état le plus pur.

Du sang de partout, du feu ravageur, des cris d'agonie et des prières pour trouver le salut... Et par dessus tout des morts de partout, des cadavres qui jonchent le sol.

La tapisserie repeinte avec des éclats du sang des innocents.

Des membres déchiquetaient et éparpillés sur le sol, qui autrefois était si blanc, si pur...

L'horloge du destin ne cessait de tourner embarquant dans cette sombre histoire, de jeunes enfants trop jeunes pour assister a un tel carnage.

Sabrie lui-même s'écroule dans l'abysse. Ta fille doit sûrement souffrir le martyr avec tant de gens pénétrant chez elle.

Lacie je t'avoue ne pas comprendre comment et surtout pourquoi nous n'avions pas le droit au bonheur.

Ce qui est le plus terrible est que nous avions tout pour êtres heureux.

Ton frère Glen Baskerville en personne, était mon meilleur ami et d'ailleurs le seul vrai que j'ai eu.

Des fois j'y pensais et je me sentais presque ridicule face à lui, moi qui étais presque devenu mendiant avait pour ami le maitre des Baskerville considéré comme immortel quasiment ironique n'est-ce pas ?

Te souviens-tu mon aimée du médaillon que nous t'avions offert..?

Cette boite à musique fut la seule et unique preuve de notre bonheur tout les 3.

Je me souviens aussi des 2 servants de ton frères il étaient si mignons, Vincent Baskerville ainsi que Gilbert Baskerville. En y repensant, eux aussi auraient dû reproduire cette tragédie, qu'est le devoir des Baskerville.

Cette tragédie qui nous a brisée.

La tradition était que dès que l'enveloppe charnel d'un Glen se disloque, il fallait lui trouver un héritier qui jetterai alors les enfants maudit au coeur de cette dimension nommé l'Abysse.

Et dire que ce dû êtres toi... Le jour où ton sacrifice fut effectué...

J'ai eu l'impression que tout le monde était devenu fade, insipide dénué de couleurs, d'odeurs...pour moi tout avaient été sacrifié en même temps que toi. Dans cet endroit où je ne pourrais jamais te retrouver.

Comme on dit "ce qui a été perdu, ne peut être retrouvé". C'est ainsi.

Alors j'ai péché, mon péché était si grand que la mort ne pourrait jamais assez me punir pour ça...

Ma punition était de vivre avec ces péchés.

J'ai passé un contrat illégal avec la chaîne Os alias B-Rabbit née de ta fille Alice.

Je l'ai forcé à détruire saccager, massacrer, je l'entendais pleurer me suppliant d'arrêter mais je n'en fis rien.

C'est moi qui ai demandé à l'enfant maudit Vincent Baskerville d'ouvrir un portail menant à l'abysse.

J'ai manipulé tes enfants sans remords. J'ai même forcé Oswald à m'attaquer, pour cela j'ai blessé Gil en l'attaquant avec mon épée une blessure qui pour tout êtres humains aurait été fatal. Oswald a crut que j'avais ôté la vie à son protégé sous ses yeux, l'enfant qu'il voyait un peu comme son fils...

Je l'ai blessé à outre mesure... Lui qui fit tout pour empêcher cette tragédie , je n'ai pas hésité à le poignarder dans le dos.

Je ne pouvais plus reculer si prêt du but. J'avais encore mon atout la chaine la plus puissante m'avait été accordé.

Os sous mon ordre découpa mon ami en 5 parties pour êtres mit dans des sceaux. Afin d'empêcher son âme d'être transférée.

Ce fameux jour quand j'y pense j'ai perdu... Ironiquement le corp de mon meilleur ami avait été détruit mais son âme conservait.

À contrario mon corp lui était conservé mais mon âme détruite...

Après avoir commis ce blasphème mon corp refaisait un cycle.

Je devenais bébé, enfant, puis adolescent et enfin adulte jusqu'à ce que mon corp revienne à l'âge où il fut brisé. Pire encore, j'ai tué le petit Vessalius /Bezarius qui aurait du naitre pour le remplacer par Os et moi qui avions fusionné.

Lacie sais-tu ce qui est le plus hilarant dans cette histoire macabre ?

C'est que tout le monde croit que je suis un héros et que les Baskerville sont les "méchants".

J'ai fait faire écrire un faut journal pour faire croire à tous que je suis le protagoniste de cette obscure tragédie et que ton frère en est l'antagoniste.

Pour pousser le vice en plus loin j'ai fait croire à tout le monde que vous n'étiez pas frères et soeurs mais amants et donc que Glen avait commi cette tragédie pour se venger de ce monde qui t'avais enlevé à lui.

En clair j'ai échangé nos roles, j'obtiens toute "sa" gloire et lui acquière tout "mon" mépris.

Et oui qui l'eut cru Jack Vessalius le héros de la tragédie de Sabrier et en faite l'homme qui tire les ficelles.

Lacie mon aimée , si je me confesse à toi, c'est pour avoir au moins une chance que tu me pardonne ainsi j'aurais peut-être une chance d'avoir de nouveau une ame.

_**Jack Vessalius **_


End file.
